Damage Types
Basic Damage Basic Damage represents damage dealt by weapons and abilities. All primary sources of damage in the game has at least 1 Basic Damage Type. Each Basic Damage Type has a corresponding resistance, which reduces incoming damage of that Damage Type. Some Basic Damage Types can combine to form Combos. Basic Damage Types '36px Perforation' Bullets, Shrapnel "Being the most commonly used weapon type, it has the advantage of inflicting steady damage." Perforation resistance doesn't fluctuate as much as other Resistances. This damage type is commonly used by Humans and Arblos. The turrets on the Carrier deal Perforation damage. '36px Decay' Plasma, Bending Photon Rays, Chorion Siphon '' "Anti-matter weapons can make armour plates melt as easily as anything else." Ships with high Resistances tend to have low Decay Resistance. This damage type is commonly used by Chorions. '36px Distortion' ''Gravity, Wormholes, Warping, High Pressure '' "Force weapons are more damaging on gunship with intricate wings or stabilizators." Ships with high Handling tend to have low Distortion Resistance. This damage type is commonly used by Guantris and Arblos. '36px Ignition' ''Lasers, Heat '' "Weapons generating intense heat on gunships with powerful generators can be very dangerous." Ships with high Energy tend to have low Ignition Resistance. This damage type is commonly used by Guantris. '36px Overload' ''Electricity, Electronic Counter-Measure, Shield '' "Electrical and magnetic attacks violently disrupt the integrity of gunships' Shields." Ships with high Shield tend to have low Overload Resistance. This damage type is commonly used by Chorions and Guantris. '36px Detonation' ''Explosive ammo, Missiles '' "The fastest gunship engines are also the most vulnerable against explosive weaponry." Ships with high Speed tend to have low Detonation Resistance. This damage type is commonly used by Humans. Combos Certain Damage Types can combine to form a combo. Combos deal extra damage proportional to the damage used to trigger the combo and inflict Negative Effects. Additionally, some higher level combos leave a zone which damages all gunships that pass through it for a short time. To trigger a combo on a gunship, the gunship must take 100 damage (after Combo Resistance, '''not' the default resistance) of each damage type in the combo over a short period of time. : Example: If a gunship has 10 combo resistance, it would take at least 111 Perforantion and 111 Ignition damage to set off the Breach combo on that gunship. '' A combo requires multiple sources of damage to trigger. Currently, Individual gunships, sentries, and the Carrier turrets all count as distinct sources of damage. : ''This means that a player (without sentries of the appropriate damage type) cannot set off a combo alone: they would require help from an allied gunship, or the carrier's turrets. Combos can only be set off on gunships. However, some of the higher level combos create AoE effects which can damage Carrier parts. Combo damage is reduced by Combo Resistance, regardless of the damage types used to trigger the combo. Combo Types 36px Breach Level 2 Combo 18px Perforation + 18px Ignition Damage: 125 Combo damage. Inflicts Vulnerability '36px Radiation' Level 2 Combo 18px Decay + 18px Overload Damage: 70 Combo damage. Inflicts Shield Leak '36px Implosion' Level 2 Combo 18px Distortion + 18px Detonation Damage: 100 combo damage. Inflicts Ammo Burn '36px Black Hole' Level 3 Combo 18px Perforation + 18px Distortion + 18px Decay Inflicts Stall and creates a Black Hole spherical hazard of 70 units radius: Black Hole: Every enemy gunships going through it are afflicted with Slow and Unbalanced and receive a damage over time of 40 Combo damage per second. This damage over time is applied on enemy carrier parts and turrets at 33% effectiveness. '36px Nova' Level 3 Combo 18px Ignition + 18px Overload + 18px Detonation Inflicts Dysfunction and creates a Nova spherical hazard of 70 units radius: Nova: Every enemy gunships going through it are afflicted with Shield Burst and Radar Jam and receive a damage over time of 60 Combo damage per second. This damage over time is applied on enemy carrier parts and turrets at 33% effectiveness. '36px Outbreak' Level 4 Combo 18px Breach (18px Perforation + 18px Ignition) + 18px Detonation + 18px Overload The combo's victim is inflicted with Dysfunction. A blast with a radius of 85 units inflicts 250 combo damage and Slow to the victim and its allies within the blast. '' ''Fission Level 4 Combo 18px Radiation (18px Decay + 18px Overload) + 18px Distortion + 18px Ignition The combo's victim is inflicted with Energy Leak. A blast with a radius of 85 units inflicts 200 combo damage and Shield Burst to the victim and its allies within the blast. '36px Collapse' Level 4 Combo 18px Implosion (18px Distortion + 18px Detonation) + 18px Decay + 18px Perforation The combo's victim is inflicted with Unbalanced. A blast with a radius of 85 units inflicts 300 combo damage and Stall to the victim and its allies within the blast. '36px Genesis' Level 5 Combo 18px Black Hole + 18px Nova A Genesis happens when a Black Hole and a Nova damage types are both applied on the same gunship. The damage types can be contracted by being the victim of those combos, or even by simply passing through the hazards. It then creates a Genesis spherical hazard having a 100 units radius during 30 seconds: Genesis: All gunships (both allied and enemy) going through it are afflicted with Vulnerability and receive 80 Combo damage per second while in it. This damage over time is applied on carrier parts and turrets at 20% effectiveness.